


Possession

by Bestchoicescenario



Series: Ocean Fantasy [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Donghun panics, Jun sings a bit, M/M, Poor baby chan gets possessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestchoicescenario/pseuds/Bestchoicescenario
Summary: It's almost a normal day in the supernatural dorm of A.C.E, that is, until chaos befalls the youngest.





	Possession

"Channie, baby, wake up," Donghun nudged the other boy lightly. "Chan!"

 

The maknae woke up with a startle, drool pooling at the edge of his lips and sleep decorating the corners of his barely-open eyes. On the edge of sleep, he mumbled something incoherently. It sounded like a name but honestly Donghun wasn't sure, the boys voice too hushed and quiet.

 

He pulled the other boy out of bed by his arms, dragging them both towards the kitchen. Their hands were clasped the entire way, tight like Donghun was afraid he would lose the other boy in the few meters it took to get there. The way his hands were so clammy forced Donghun to grip on a little harder, making a mental note that he should try slip the boy some fever meds after breakfast if he had a chance. If they had any in the house. Chan tended to get colds often, so there were usually a packet or two scattered about.

 

Jun was already in the kitchen, stirring up a pot of instant ramen. Not the healthiest of breakfasts, but they made do with what they could get. Well the three of them at least. _They_ didn't have the option to eat each other like Sehyoon and Byeongkwan did. Honestly, he was a little thankful. Although when the two were feeling particularly cruel, they did taunt their oldest hyung about eating him instead. (' _I wonder what your liver would taste like hyung? Sweet? Or perhaps salty like you are?')_ Though the threats were quickly reprimanded with a quick slap to the back of the head or a light shoulder shove. Now that Donghun was fully aware of their true forms, the two didn't need to turn up to 'breakfast', having already woken and headed to the practice room. It was usually silent this early anyway, it wasn't like they ever missed much.

 

Except perhaps this morning they were.

 

\---

 

Bowls of noodles and soup adorned the small table that sat in the middle of the room. Jun was collecting glasses of water for everyone, and Donghun was happy getting comfy on the smooth boards, his bones cracking as he stretched from his position on the floor. Chan however, Chan was led down, face up towards the ceiling and eyes glassy. From his position opposite, Donghun could see his lips uttering some strange syllables. Unable to distinguish what the younger boy was saying, he shuffled around the table towards him. As he got closer he could hear Chan's voice. It was light like normal but the vocalisations he made sounded a bit like grinding stone. Certainly not any language he recognised, not any human ones at least.

 

As he looked over the boy, He grew more concerned by the second. Chan had started to sweat and his knuckles became tight and pale. His eyes were still open, but rather than the normal dark brown hue he was used to, they were more like a light lavender grey. Almost as if the boy had put in contacts already, but he definitely hadn't. If he had, Donghun would have seen.

 

When the boy didn't blink for at least 30 seconds Donghun waved his hand above Chan's eyes, looking for any and all reactions. But there weren't any, his pupils didn't dilate, even when he blew lightly into the other boy's ear, he never flinched. It was almost as if he was stuck hypnotised.

 

Was this normal, this _trance_? Was this part of Chan's heritage that he had just never noticed? How was that possible? They shared a room, shared breakfast all the time. Surely he would have noticed if Chan did this sort of thing more often?

 

"Hey Jun?" The leader of A.C.E perked his head round, too busy in his own mind whilst filling up the glasses. "Is this normal?" He gestured to the boy, his hand going down to stroke his cheek.

 

"DON'T!" Jun yelled. Donghun's palm whipped away from the boy in shock, hitting the corner of the table with a loud yelp as he did so.

 

"What the hell Jun!" Donghun whisper-screamed out, cradling his injured hand to his chest. He was pretty sure it wasn't broken, but it would definitely develop a bruise. He had whacked it right on his knuckles, hard enough that the skin split slightly and blood had begun trickling down his wrist in a thin stream.

 

"Sorry Hyung. But if you touch him right now, it won't end well." Jun wandered over to where the two were and signalled for Donghun's injured hand. He let Jun hold it as the boy sang gently. Donghun wasn't sure what he was singing, just like with Chan, he couldn't understand the words. But it sounded far less rough than what Chan was currently murmuring. If Donghun were to describe it, then he would say that it sounds a bit like the way the elves spoke from Lord of the Rings,  airy and fluid like leaves in a spring breeze.

 

As Donghun watched, his eyes grew in amazement. The blood started to flow back up Donghun's hand towards the injured area as Junhee's voice rang out. The slits made on his knuckles slowly repaired themselves, threading back together completely once all of the blood returned to its original position. Jun soon stopped, (Donghun's brain whispered out a 'regretfully' at his voice quieting, it had sounded so beautiful,) and he pulled his hand back to test it a little, individually flexing his fingers. It was fine now. Didn't hurt. No scratches. No pale, white scars either. It was as if he'd never injured himself in the first place. Damn. Mer people were cool.

 

Donghun couldn't say that Chan was fairing quite as well as him unfortunately, the boy still evidently hurting. Light groans were coming from the boy's panted breaths now. How Chan was still creating those weird sounds whilst breathing so heavily, he wasn't sure. Donghun quirked an eyebrow at the other male and huffed a little. His silent command of 'please explain' getting caught by the only other conscious person in the room.

 

"I don't know okay. Not really. This has only happened once or twice since I've known him. Only Byeongkwannie can really deal with it. It's one of his bloodlines…we aren't sure which one. But sometimes ghosts ha-"

 

"Ghosts?" Donghun cut off. "Ghosts are actually a thing?"

 

Jun glared at the other man and he shut up.

 

" _Sometimes_ Ghosts like to ask Chan for help with things, passing on and such. Usually they tend to just go away after he tells them no, but some of the really persistent ones, as he describes it, 'hop on his back'. I guess it's like a form of possession? Only Chan can see them. Poor boy."

 

"Then how can Kwannie help then?"

 

"Byeongkwan is a pureblood gumiho. Remember? On a scale of 1 to 10 on how powerful he can be, he's like a 12. He can't see ghosts, but he can feel them, and need be, get rid of them. Forget heaven or limbo or hell, or whatever afterlife could possibly exist, they just stop existing."

 

Donghun shuddered at the thought. Byeongkwan, his mischievous member Kwannie, was really that powerful? Oh god, he had gotten away with so much teasing.

 

"Thing is, you're human, if you were to make any form of physical connection with Chan now, that ghost would possess you instead. And compared to our maknae, you wouldn't be able to fight back. There wouldn't be a Donghun left." Jun sighed. "Ghosts can't just possess people without a reason. But…"

 

"Seems like our maknae has a reason." Donghun finished.

 

\--

 

"Jesus Christ Byeongkwan-ah, you took ages." Donghun pestered. Chan hadn't stopped sweating, but now he was shivering too, and the thermometer that Jun had managed to pop into his mouth was concerningly high. Donghun was now about as worried as he could get without attempting to give their maknae CPR himself.

 

It wasn't usual for Byeongkwan to feel this bad. Him and Sehyoon had been practicing hard since early morning, with the music so loud neither of them had heard his phone vibrate in his bag. (He had turned off the sound after Jun's persistent ringing whilst he was trying to eat the day before, and it was quite frankly ruining the mood.) Sehyoon meanwhile had left his in the attic. Donghun had found it moments after they tried ringing it, accompanied by a ' _Goddamnit Sehyoon_ '. Perhaps if it was louder, of if they stayed around for breakfast then he could be of help sooner. As it was, he just had to act fast now.

 

Byeongkwan quickly rushed to the dining room, Sehyoon keeping to his side, just as frantic as Donghun seemed to be. To be honest, Donghun wasn't sure what he even knew what happened next. In a flurry of movement, Byeongkwan had pulled something round out of his pocket and shoved it into his own mouth. He leaned over Chan, straddling the boy's hips and pulled the boy into a rough kiss. Donghun looked around at the others quizzically but the other two were just restless, concentrated on the sight in front of them. This was evidently no simple kiss.

 

As the clock ticked the minutes by, the maknae-line were still tied by the tongue. Byeongkwan had started to sweat too. Small droplets dripped down his face whilst his numerous tails started to shimmer into existence, soft grey fur standing on end like a cat in danger. His fox ears perked up from his hair as well. (Donghun hadn't seen the ears yet. Perhaps if this wasn't such a tense scenario, the urge to pet them may have been greater.) At his side, he could see Jun start to pace, a glass of water held so tightly in his hands, Donghun feared he would crush it. To his other side, Sehyoon was stood still. Eyes firmly positioned on the two youngest in front of them. His eyebrows were furrowed, in the same way they did when a piece of music just wasn't going the way he wanted it to. Donghun supposed they both felt helpless, he knew he did. All he could do was wait for Byeongkwan to do his magic.

 

\--

 

Time seemed to stretch on for hours, although it was only about 15 minutes according to the clock on the wall before Byeongkwan broke the kiss. The same round thing sitting on his tongue. Chan followed him up as he pulled away, taking a large gasp of air, before coughing and curling over his stomach. Sehyoon rushed forward, putting his hand on the maknae's back to support him, rubbing it slowly with his palm and whispering 'well done' and 'good job' into his ear. Jun reached over to Byeongkwan who was sitting on the floor tucking his bead thing away into a pocket and pulled the boy into his lap. He petted the area between his ears and Byeongkwan leaned into his touch, gulping for air like it was water.

 

All Donghun could do was look over the scene numbly.

 

\--

 

Jun had dictated that practice was cancelled for that day, and instead a cuddle pile and lazy movie night was in order. None of the others even had room to complain. So Donghun had done what he could, without any cool powers or abilities. He had collected every blanket, cushion and pillow from around the dorm and placed them in the living room. He had found a Studio Ghibli movie from his vast collection. Byeongkwan probably wouldn't admit it, but he knew the boy had a soft spot for them and he decided the movie was a reward for doing a job well done. By the time he had inserted the DVD and configured the T.V. Sehyoon had returned from the kitchen with a large bowl of freshly made sweet popcorn, as well as multiple bottles of water. Jun meanwhile had finished getting cosy underneath the array of comforting objects. Byeongkwan and Chan were snuggled into one side of the sofa on Jun's right. Byeongkwan had decided it was too exhausting hiding his tails and they were wrapped tightly around the maknae, keeping him close and safe as the youngest already started nodding off.

 

He took one look at Sehyoon and darted for the left of Jun, burying himself under the covers with cheerful giggles. Sehyoon pouted at his childishness before Donghun took pity and lifted the blanket so Sehyoon could curl up on his lap. His same age friend happily obliged after grabbing the remote, taking advantage of their close proximity to run his cold hands beneath Donghun's top and cause the boy to flinch in response.

 

As the movie started, and Sehyoon had stopped fidgeting (and very kindly removed his hands), Donghun glanced around at his members, his family, and sighed peacefully.

 

Even with all the supernatural nonsense, he really wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world than right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! The first one shot in the Ocean Fantasy series. 
> 
> I think I'm going to do these, like little snippets of life. I might even make a little drabble story for some of the shorter fragments. Who knowwwsss. If any of you like this and have any prompts or ideas go ahead and suggest them. I can't guarantee I'll do them, but ya never know. 
> 
> Thank y'all for reading and enjoying it, love youuuu xx


End file.
